space_engineers_the_odysseyfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Firefox
Captain Firefox is the main protagonist in the Odyssey. personality Firefox is a thinker, thou he also knows when to act. he is a learned leader, he prefers to work alone or with someone close to him, but still competent in command. a quirk presumably this from his time as a pilot in the colonial wars. Early life Not much is known about Captain Firefox's early life, other than he apparently grow up in Texas with his brother, Firedamned ,and that he served as a fighter pilot against the Dual Nation Coalition in the Colonial Wars. Aboard the Liberty In Season 1 of the Odyssey Firefox is a captain of the new cruiser Liberty sent out on its maiden voyage to investigate the disappearance of colony ships in a region of space. Prior to the mission, he records an audio log expressing his frustration about the mission and high command's decision to send the Liberty on its own. Despite these pleas for a different course of action they are ignored and he is sent on the mission anyway with an experimental AI and a new crew. On the bridge Fire shows signs of concern that there are only three crew members on the bridge. The AI reassures him that it could run the ship remotely without any crew on board. Before the launch he opens a ship wide comn channel and has a motivational message from the crew. The AI detects cheering on several decks. The Liberty jumps out into that sector. When the Liberty gets to the target, they find the 2 colony ships destroyed and only pieces of debris remain. The captain orders for the ship to be jumped out. Navigation says that they can jump in five minutes, so while they wait they send 2 shuttles with away teams to investigate the debris. Suddenly 2 ships jump out of jump space and begin firing at the colony ships. In retaliation the Liberty begins firing at both ships. The Liberty begins to run, but the enemy ships target the Liberty and cause significant damage to multiple decks. Finally the Liberty jumps out. When they exit jump space they realize they are in an asteroid belt. Navigation informs Firefox that controls aren't responding. Firefox gives the order to evacuate, and tells commander Nelson to bring the sensor data to the fleet. Before the ships can get away though they are shot to pieces. A few minutes later the Liberty hits an asteroid, luckily Firefox went to a cryopod. "(SEA1 Betrayal)" A few hours later the AI wakes him and informs him that it has managed to put out the fires and has slowly been reactivating ship systems. Captain begins salvaging ship systems and begins building a small ship which he later names the Orca. During the construction of the Orca Firefox and the newly named A.L.I.E. discuss the situation. A.L.I.E. points out that the ships that attacked them look like the old Dual Nation Combine ships back in the Colonial Wars. Firefox agrees and is disturbed by the news. A.L.I.E. also points out that they may have a more advanced kind of jump drive because the Liberty's scanners never detected the ships before they jumped in. Firefox finally leaves the area and begins drifting to an asteroid. "(SEA1 First Steps)" At the asteroid base The next day Firefox wakes up with news that there are anomalies drifting by the edge of the system. They are cutting in and out and they do not appear to be ships. Firefox heads to a nearby asteroid and begins building a base and a small fighter named "Firefox". "(SEA1 Foundations)" After significant improvements on the asteroid base including the installation of an antenna. A.L.I.E. detects a DNC transport and suggests that the should raid it. The plan is set in motion and Firefox takes the Firefox out to attack. The attack is successful and he blows the ship up with several warheads. "(SEA1 Contact!)" Upon the return to the base the construction of a large exploration vessel called the Vengeance begins construction at the asteroid base. Construction is complete when A.L.I.E. detects a signal from an incoming DNC fleet. "(SEA1 Building Vengeance)" Firefox begins to retreat through the base to the Vengeance. While this happens A.L.I.E. remotely scrambles the Firefox and the other fighters to distract the DNC from attacking the base. While Firefox successfully escapes from the asteroid base using the jump drive on the Vengeance, the jump malfunctions and he ends up crashing on a planet. "(SEA1 Setback!)" On Utopia After a week on Utopia, Firefox has managed to build a sizable base from parts of the Vengeance and local resources. During a nap, A.L.I.E. wakes him up saying she has received a transmission by its creator, Dr. Keen. During the conversation between Firefox and Keen, he sends him weapons blueprints and information that A.L.I.E. is being blamed for the destruction of the Liberty. After the transmission Firefox begins upgrading the weapons on Utopia Base. "(SEA1 Utopia)" Sometime after this, the guns are completed and the Captain begins work on a shield generator. After finishing the shield generator and several other modifications to the base, he builds a jet. More modifications to the base and the Jet has a successful test run. "(SEA1 Preperations)" The Siege of Utopia While flying his jet, Captain is recalled to the base by A.L.I.E.. A.L.I.E. informs him that DNC ships have entered the system. He heads back to the base and A.L.I.E. informs him that the DNC are deploying 2 drone deployment vehicles. Captain orders the new weapons to be activated. They manage to repel the first wave of drones but the weapons are incredibly damaged, so Captain has to take out the jet to attack the next wave. After a long dogfight, he manages to destroy the ships but not before the walls and the weapons have taken significant damage. "(SEA1 Utopia Under Fire!)" DNC Ships in orbit begin the siege on the ground, focusing fire on the mountain. Captain attempts to salvage something to go underground with him but he can't think of what to bring, even contemplating using the jet to escape until A.L.I.E. tells him to stop. It tells him to go sit down and relax, and it says and old friend will fill him in. Captain sits down on a chair in front of his computer screen when Commander Nelson comes on the screen and says that he survived. Captain asks how, and he says that he will fill him in after the battle. The three ships in orbit appear to have "UNSC" markings. After a long battle, the new ships come out on top, and Firefox has a sigh of relief as a with Commander Nelson aboard comes down. "(SEA1 The Siege)" Aftermath of the attack on Utopia base Category:People